


Need You Now

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Community: fandom_aid, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Need You Now

Severus had never been a fan of Ministry functions. There were far too many people like Lucius Malfoy trying to buy their way to a promotion, contract, or simply move up the social ladder.

Not that many approached Severus, of course—it was a rare fool who tried it—but the Head Auror, the one and only Harry Potter? He had a constant circle of hangers-on, worse than any cloud of gnats in summer.

Severus watched as his lover was pawed and prodded by hundred-year-old witches all the way down to fresh-faced Auror trainees.

When Scorpius Malfoy sidled up to Harry, simpering expression in his face, Severus's champagne glass shattered in his hand.

"Enough," he said, louder than he'd intended from the looks he was getting. He Banished the shards of glass and strode toward his lover with purpose.

"Perfect timing. Scorpius and I were just talking about you." Harry's eyes were alive with mischief. 

"Oh?" Severus turned toward the youngest Malfoy and simply raised an eyebrow. 

How he did enjoy the look of someone who was about to piss themselves. 

"See you in training on Monday, sir," Scorpius said to Harry then turned tail and ran.

"Are all the trainees as transparent in their desire to get on their knees for you?" 

Harry chuckled. "Most are a bit more subtle."

Severus gave Harry the same look he'd given Scorpius but, instead of frightened, Harry looked aroused.

Leaning in so they wouldn't be overheard, Harry said, "I had rather thought _I_ should be the one down on my knees to reward you for suffering through the evening." 

"I see subtly is not a priority for the Auror department as a whole," Severus said drily, though now he had visions of putting Harry's luscious mouth to good use running through his head.

"I need ten minutes then we'll go." Harry pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Can't wait to suck you," he whispered then stepped back, grinning wickedly.

Severus inhaled sharply, his cock beginning to stir. "Tease."

"Never." Harry winked and then walked over to the Minister of Magic to say his goodbyes. 

After the longest ten minutes of his life, Severus was ready to drag Harry into the cloakroom, push him down on top of the finest wool the Wizarding world had to offer, and fuck him until they both went blind. 

"Ready?" Harry said smirking when he found Severus his cloak already over his shoulders and Harry's in his hand.

"More than." 

They walked outside into the nearly deserted street, then turned down an alley to Apparate home. 

Severus was surprised, though, when Harry grabbed him and pushed up against the brick wall, crushing their lips together, Harry's cock hard against his own.

"You have no idea how much I want you," Harry said, grinding his body against Severus, kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck.

Severus thought they were too old to be rutting like teenagers. He thought it was unseemly to have it off in a dark alley. With the Head Auror, no less.

He also thought he wouldn't be responsible for his actions if Harry didn't blow him right now.

"What are you waiting for?" 

Harry groaned, hands slipping through the layers of wool, seeking his prize. His cool fingers curled around Severus's hot length stroking him firmly as he knelt down in front of him. 

Harry looked up at Severus, heat flaring in his eyes. "I've been thinking about this all night." He licked the head of Severus's cock, sending a shiver straight up his spine.

"You can do better than that." Severus reached for Harry's head, his fingers tangling in his hair as he gently guided him forward.

"Mm-hm," Harry agreed, taking Severus down to the root. 

Severus rolled his hips forward as Harry bobbed his head, tightening his fingers when Harry teased his foreskin, circling the head of his cock with his tongue.

"You imagined this as you spoke with Grizelda Marchbanks about N.E.W.T.s for those intent on becoming Aurors?" 

"Yes," Harry said, rubbing his face against Severus's cock before sucking it back into his mouth.

"You were thinking of my cock in your throat while you were talking to the Minister of Magic?"

Harry moaned and sucked harder, opening his throat to take Severus as far as he could.

"You know that Kingsley is an expert Legilimens," Severus said, thrusting faster and not allowing Harry to answer. "Do you think he knows what his Head Auror is doing right now?"

Harry groaned again, then reached up and grabbed Severus's arse with both hands, encouraging him to thrust harder.

Severus gripped Harry's head with both hands and fucked his face, hard and fast, bollocks slapping against Harry's stubbled chin. 

"Fuck," Severus said he felt the first drops of come burst into Harry's mouth, the rest following in thick pulses. His thighs trembled while Harry swallowed every drop, licking across the head long after it was strictly necessary.

Harry tucked him back in to his pants with a soft pat and stood up slowly. "I'll be feeling that in my knees tomorrow."

"Maybe we're getting too old for this." 

"Nonsense." Harry pulled Severus to him, kissing him deeply, his mouth tasting of come. "This is what keeps us young."

"Getting off in alleyways?"

"Sex." Harry grinned. "Lots and lots of sex."

"I suppose you'd like me to return the favour?" Severus asked as he palmed Harry's erection. Not that he had any objection. On the contrary. 

He licked his lips in anticipation. 

"Back home, in bed." Harry leered at him. "If you can wait that long."

"Cheeky brat." Severus held out his arm and Harry took it, Disapparating them with a soft pop.


End file.
